1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses, and more particularly, to a pair of eyeglasses with replaceable lenses by shifting a switch member.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional eyeglasses comprise a front with two lenses secured in the two rims, the lenses cannot be replaced easily. However, some eyeglasses such as the safety goggles may need to replace lenses frequently, so that the conventional eyeglasses cannot meet their needs. Therefore, the eyeglasses with replaceable lenses are developed.
The conventional eyeglasses with replaceable lenses comprise a front with two rims and a bridge is connected between the two rims. Two temples are respectively and pivotably connected to the two rims. Two protrusions respectively extend from two ends of the bridge so as to be connected to the two rims. Each rim has a first magnet located at the outside thereof. Each lens has a notch located close to the bridge and a second magnet is located on the outside of each lens. The protrusions are engaged with the two respective notches of the two lenses which are engaged with the gap between the bridge and the rims. The first and second magnets are attracted to each other so as to position the lenses to the rims.
Each lens has the outside thereof positioned by the connection between the first and second magnets. However, the first and second magnets are two small magnets which are easily separated from each other by impact and the lenses easily drop when replacing the lenses. Besides, the magnetic force may fade off along with the time of use.
The present invention intends to provide a pair of eyeglasses with replaceable lenses to improve the shortcomings mentioned above.